nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Shop page - what will be there?
You all have seen the "Shop" button on Nitrome, right, and you see how it says Coming soon when you mouse over it? well, I made this Forum to see what people hope will be sold there. I hope for some music, personally. Bulbear4444 19:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe some T-shirts with Nitrome Characters on them? 06:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Action Figures! Muh computer's fixed!!! I'm back!!! Nice to have you back. Action figures sounds cool. I wonder why I didn't think of that :D Bulbear4444 11:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Hot Air balloons (80 count) with basket, wire, Driver, and working Fan! *Sleepwalkers with Sand Hill Toy! *Squirrels with Chick launching Trampoline! *Roly Poly that also rolls into a bouncy ball! *Venus Flytrap that really swallows Flies! *Tank with real shooting action! *Blots with Ink Line hamster wheel! *Eskimo with suction cup grappler and mountain also comes with Ice Skates for Eskimo! *Skywire "Train" set! *Magnetic Space Hopper! *Suction cup thread Spider! *Square Monster that eats food! *Toxic with bomb accesories! *Magnetic Yin and Yang with rotating floor! *Nanobot Killer with shooting action! *Rail Car "Train" set! *Jumping Headcase! *Pest Control Fly Swatter with squishy Bugs! *Twang Slingshot! *Sledding Yeti with hill! *Jack Frost with frozen enemies! *Aquanaut Sub that really floats! *Dirk with chain launching action! *Magnetic Magneboy! *Bouncy Ball Cheese Moon! *Magnetic Knuckleheads! *Small Fries with playset! *Pirates with Bombs! *Ninja with suction cup rope! *Native with One Key pressing manipulatory actions! *Mallet Mania Croquet set! *Dog House with slidable Mini rooms! *Skeleton with rolling romavable skull! *Bomba with bomb carrying/dropping action! *Remote control Flipside motorcycle! *Cat and Owl with projectile shooting action! *Viking with floating boat and floating "Ice" with "Frozen" Vikings! *Giant thing with watermelon chopping action! *Flash Cat and Bug with running action! *Angel Cats with arrow shooting action! *Warlock and Mirror! *Glassworks figure with wall-clinging suction cups! *Rustyard that plugs into generator to make light! *Glowing Robo heads! *Bunnies with Spiraling, Gliding Action! *Spartans with Enemies! *Knights with Castle Playset and Barbarian Beef Up Candy! *Parasetic Alien with Enemies (And Sockets so he can control them!)! *Gift Wrapped Gift Wrap! *Wand, Knights, and 80 count Balloons! *Remote control UFOs! *Sticky Snot! *Cosmic Cannon with Shooting action! *Four-in-a-Row with Alien pieces! Whew! Lol... I guess they could also make Enemies for the Action figures... Green Slimes for the Angels, blue and red pirates so they can fight...etc Bulbear4444 23:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I kinda tried infering that both colors of Pirates were there... ::I'm really gonna try makin' these. MUSIC!!!!!!!! A nitrome T-shirt=awsomeness! Action figures yai!Ghost Meta Knight 14:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how about a CD with a collection of Nitrome's music? That'd be cool. is any1 here? the shop r b out! Indeed; the shop is well out already and so far, the only predictions to come true are the songs! =D I have 17 of them on my music player so far. (I'm a big fan of Nitrome's game music.) My particular favourite tunes are the ones done for Mallet Mania. Ah yes, and Cheese Dreams is also an ear-catcher. Too bad I didn't buy that one...yet. I hope Nitrome updates the music section of the shop soon. There are a lot of Nitrome songs available on iTunes, but they aren't featured on the website for the shop section! Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 21:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)